The present invention is related to a computer monitor supporting bracket, especially to a supporting bracket for use of computer monitor, comprising a main body, a locating seat, a supporting block, a clamping device, and a framework, wherein the main body is pivotally mounted to the supporting block and the clamping device via the locating seat so as to easily regulate the direction of the supporting bracket, either up-and-down or left-and-right. The main body is pivotally joined to the locating seat by a pin at one side and an adjusting bolt at the other side. The adjusting bolt can be rotated to adjust the angle of the main body with the locating seat either upwards or downwards into a desirable position. In addition, by means of mounting members, the framework can be pivotally engaged with the main body to make the framework alternatively drawn for use or retrieved for storing.
Nowadays, computers have become a very important equipment no matter in the business world or in the daily household. Besides the computer, the accessories of computer have also come out numerously in the market. Yet, when it comes to the display of the computer and the accessories concerned, it causes several troubles as below:
1. A conventional computer desk is often used, wherein the desk is specifically designed for the display of the computer. Yet, due to the design, the computer desk is quite limited in use. Apart from the specified space for the computer, the computer monitor, and the keyboard respectively, there is rarely other space left at the table face for other uses. When other accessories are augmented, it is necessary to use other table to receive them. It is thus quite a waste of space. PA0 2. When a conventional computer desk is employed, one must sit right in front of the computer desk so as to use the computer properly. It is quite a limit in the mobility of computer-using and can cause great inconvenience to a user. PA0 3. It is also possible to use an ordinary office table to locate all those articles related to the computer. However, without an appropriate support for those articles such as the computer monitor and the keyboard, it is very troublesome to use a computer, much less the tiresome to use a computer on an improper surface.